MhaeSoFly`s Guide To Scholar
Good Day Guys . Here`s MhaeSoFly From Server2 Town To Introduce you an Indepth Research , Builds and Cons Of Scholar . Enjoy The Guide :) First. We Start On its Introduction , What Are Scholars Of Chrono Tales Are ? heres An Simple Overview For Scholar . Scholars are the most mysterious force led by Raymond. No one knows their origin. The grand cannon invented by Manlans Meg has once made distinguished contributions in the battlefield. Learned and humorous scholars specialize in ranged physical attacks, and may cast a variety of self-developed devices to damage their foes. They research and master various surprising stunts to confuse and restrain their foes. However, scholars are vulnerable to magic attacks. The Second One Was The Skills , What Are The Use Of These Skills ? What are The Pros and Cons Of this Character? ' '''Skills Are . 1.Common Attack - The Basic Attack Of Scholar . Using Their Range Weapons . Basically Damage 65% [ not Upgradable] 2. Gravity Ball - Cause 165% Damage at the range of 17.28Meters up to 30.15Meters , Consume 35MP . 2.53 Seconds Cooldown . [ Upgradable] 3.Needle Rain - Cause 135%-140% Damage Based On Str , Damage Up to 5 Targets At Most With 14.52M - 14.95M Circumferencial at Most . Upgradable 4.Agility Research - Passive Skill That Increase Agility Base On Skill Lvl . 5. Machine Gun - Strafe Widely Up To 6 Times from 6 to 10 Targets . Each Damage cause 65% to 75% damage in 28.11M to 30.0 M at Most . Upgradable 6.Crit Research - Passive Skill That Increase Critical Base on Skill Lvl . 7.Smoke Curtain - Activate An Buff Effect and Become IMMUNE for 2 seconds . Absorbing All Damage taken for 2 seconds . Increase MoveSpeed for 42% and has 50% chance to Life steal equal to 30% damage cost [ Upgradable] 8.Focus - Buff Affects Hit Rate up to 75% When maxed [ Upgradable] 9.Meg Cannon - Shoots 3 Cannon continously But only damage Once , causing 235% Physical damage from 28M to 30M . [ Upgradable] NOTE: ALL OF ATTACK SKILLS OF SCHOLAR EXCEPT MACHINE GUN DOES PARALYSIS EFFECT FOR 2.11 Seconds . '''Now We Go To Scholar Build . ' First We Will Discuss about The Phyton Scholar Build . [ Full To STR ] PROs . High Damage , Basically when Hits The Target Could Die . CONs . Low HP , HitRate . Dodge and Critical . in This Build , You Will Need Alot of adjustments because of low hitrate, in my own opinion . using +HP+agi+hit+crit Amber Rings alot of hit+agi for scholar , With equipment high in agi+hp would work , but without Hitrate, this Build Woulda be Fail . Second One Was The RUNNER Scholar . [ Pure Luck ] PROs. Terrific Dodge / Nice Hitrate, Average Damage. CONs. Low Defense and HP . ''' in This type of scholar sequence HP is a must To Improve your Tanking/Killing Techniques , With Luck Type Scholars, They are not so easily to kill because they dodge , Theyll Kill You Slowly But Surely , But Once Your Attack Hits This Type Of Build scholars , they surely Die if they Doesnt Has enough HP to tank with . '''The Third One is The Deadly Scholar Build. [ Pure Agi ] PROs. Incredible Critical Hits , Terrific HitRate. CONs. Low Dodge, Base HP Extremely Low.Base Damage average . This One Build is What i Use . Now on my Own Opinion in This Build , I Focus on Str+def+HP Items Since i got extreme Crits and Hits , While Machine Gun Skill is Your Main Ability To Use with . Movement Speed is A Must For This Build so that you can Hit And Run With Your Skills . The Last Build Was The Opinionated Scholar [ HYBRID ] PROs. Depends on Your Build. CONs. Depends on Your Guild. ' This Build Could be On to OVERPOWER to OVERFAIL . depends on how you do it , Depends on How You Want It .' Lastly , Pet To Use With . STR or AGI or STR+AGI types Scholar = Flame Steed Mount / Lion/Hibbu/Flamesteed/Chimera Merge . AGI or LUCK or AGI+Luck Types Scholar = Flame steed/Crab Mount / Hibbu/Chimera Merge. Luck or Stamina or Stamina+STR or Luck+STR types Scholar = Flame Steed Mount / Hibbu or Chimera merge . AGI + STAMINA or AGI+STR+STAMINA BUILDS = Lion/Flamesteed Mount / Lion/Hibbu Merge . Heres A Small ScreenShot Of My Character To Show All The Scholar Skills To Use With . Well Any Build Will Work With Just The Sequence of your Own Techniques To Work it Good . GOod Day And Happy Playing Guys .